Drabbles
by she-has-kitty-ears
Summary: Rescue Bots drabbles. Humanformers.
1. Chapter 1

Kade's stomach growled, he missed his lunch. He had made himself a large sandwich that had everything from the fridge on it. He named it after the most perfect thing in the entire world. He named it 'The Kade'. Just as he was about to eat his perfect sandwich a call came in saying that a car near Mount Griffin was on fire. Unfortunately they didn't make it in time and the car blew up, causing the surrounding area to catch fire. It had taken them three hours plus many volunteer firefighters to put out the fire. By the time the last flame was put out it was 4 o'clock. Too late for him to eat now. He walked over to his partner, Heatwave, who was struggling to put the hose up.  
"Need some help?" he leaned against the firetruck, smirking.  
"No thank you."  
After another few seconds of struggling Heatwave finally got the hose put up.  
"So, Captain Hairgel, while I check the area and make sure there's no more small fires, you wanna go get me something to eat?"  
"Okay, the name is Kade! K-A-D-E! KADE! So stop calling me Captain Hairgel."  
"Are you going to get me something to eat or not?"  
"Fine, But only because I'm hungry. Don't think it's because I like you or anything."  
Kade glared at him as he got into the driver seat. He started the engine and hit the gas as soon as he put his seatbelt on.  
"That guy needs to chill." Heatwave said to no one.

* * *

Kade arrived back around thirty minutes later. He would have been back sooner but he decided to eat his late lunch at the restaurant. He bought Heatwave a cheeseburger and fries. He also got him a root beer. Kade hoped that he liked it because he didn't feel up to dealing with another one of his temper tantrums. He parked the truck. He grabbed the food and got out of the truck.  
"Hey, Heatwave! I'm back with your food!"  
No response. Kade sighed.  
"Heatwave where are you!?"  
He was getting annoyed now. He searched the entire area and he still couldn't find Heatwave.  
"He must of gone back home." He angrily muttered.  
He walked over to the truck. He opened the door when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was Heatwave. He pressed the answer button. Before he could start yelling at him, Heatwave spoke.  
"This may have been, in some manner or form, something akin to a mistake."  
"What?"  
"Kade look up."  
He did. At the top of Mount Griffin was Heatwave. He was dangling from the beak of the griffin, one hand holding on tightly and the other hand holding his phone.  
Kade sighed.  
"Really?"


	2. Parents

"Are you kidding me!?" Heatwave yelled from the living room.  
Cody set his history book down on the counter. He walked into the living room.  
"Hey, Heatwave, what's up?" He asked.  
Heatwave threw his phone on the floor.  
"My parents are coming over."  
"Noble! I finally get to meet them." He was grinning now.  
Heatwave glared at him.  
"It's not noble, Cody."  
Heatwave leaned forward to grab his phone from the floor.  
"Why? Aren't you excited to see them?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I am excited. It's just..."  
"Just what?" Cody sat in the seat across from him.  
"Well, My room is an absolute mess, I haven't called either of them in a month, last time I did my laundry was three years ago, and also I really don't want them to meet Kade!"  
Cody stared for a few moments before speaking.  
"I can help you clean and do laundry."  
"What?"  
"I'm trying to help solve your problems."  
Heatwave leaned back and smiled at the young boy.  
"I warn you now, I haven't seen my floor in a year and my closet is so horrifying I don't go anywhere near it."  
Cody laughed. "Have you seen MY room?"  
"Nothing could be worse than under your bed." Heatwave chuckled.  
"Also, you just have to say sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For not calling them for like a month."  
"Oh, right." Heatwave stood up.  
"Well, child, lets go clean the death trap that I call my room."  
He pulled Cody up from the chair.  
"Hey, 'Wave."  
"Yeah?"  
"You should meet them anywhere but here so they don't have to meet Kade at first."  
"Good idea."  
They walked downstairs to Heatwave's room.

* * *

A week passed and, with the help of Cody, Heatwave's room was clean and his laundry was done. Heatwave sat in a swivel chair at one of the local cafe's, Cody was sitting next to him. Cody was sipping a decaf chocolate mocha and Heatwave was drinking a pumpkin spice latte. They were waiting on Heatwave's parents, who were ten minutes late.  
"Think they're lost?" The blond boy asked.  
"I hope no-" Heatwave stopped midsentence.  
He pointed toward the door. Cody turned his chair to see what he was pointing at. Two men were standing there. One of them had many facial piercings and black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week. The other had to be at least 6'5 and had neat brown hair. Heatwave smiled and waved them over. The two men came and sat down across from them.  
"Okay so...um...First thing sorry for not calling in a month and second I cleaned my room and did my laundry, which I haven't done in three years, with the help of my best friend Cody." He says in one breath.  
"Also, Cody, This is my mom, Ironhide," He points to the man with black hair. "And my Dad, Optimus." He points to the other man.  
"Nice to meet you, Cody." Optimus smiled at him.  
Ironhide made a grunting noise. Heatwave leaned down to whisper in Cody's ear.  
"That's how mum says hello."  
"O-oh, Hello!" Cody waved at him.  
Optimus nudged Ironhide with his elbow.  
"Hello." Ironhide said.  
Ironhide sounded strange. Cody thought about it for a few moments but couldn't figure out why the man sounded like that.  
"So, Heatwave, tell us what you've been up to." Optimus leaned forward, excited to hear what his son has been up to.  
"Get comfy because I have so many crazy stories to tell you!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Did you say Flobsters?" Ironhide asked.  
"Yeah, Flobsters, They're these lobsters that fly around!" Heatwave was laughing as he spoke.  
"I'm having trouble believing you."  
Cody listened to them talk. He was going to say something when it clicked. Ironhide was british!  
'That explains why Heatwave talks funny sometimes.' Cody thought to himself.  
"Oh, before I forget, How's Annabelle doing? I haven't seen her in forever."  
"She's doing fine. We've been told she's one of the best students in her kindergarten class."  
"That's awesome!" Heatwave looked over at Cody. "Annabelle is my little sister."  
"That's noble! I didn't know you had a sister!"  
"Well you do now."  
Optimus looked at his phone.  
"It's getting late, boys, We should be heading back."  
Optimus stood up, pulling Ironhide with him. They both gave Heatwave a hug.  
"You better visit soon." Ironhide says as he pulls out of the hug.  
"As long as there's no emergency I will." Heatwave promised.  
Ironhide and Optimus left after giving him one more hug. After they walked out the door, Cody turned to Heatwave.  
"Hey, 'Wave?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your parents are Noble!"  
He smiled at him.  
"I know." 


	3. Book

"That's a cool book you got there." Salvage commented.  
He was sitting in an arm chair across from Chase. He was trying his best to start a conversation with the teen, but so far his attempts were unsuccessful. The only responses he could get out of Chase were annoyed grunts and a few glares.  
"What's your book about?" He asked, hoping for an actual response this time.  
Chase, much to Salvage's surprise, set his book down.  
"If you must know, it is about updated police codes and how these codes affect communication between officers."  
Salvage smiled, happy that he finally got the teenager talking.  
"Do they have a good or bad effect?" He asked.  
"It has a good effect. These updated codes make communication faster and easier to understand."  
Chase was grinning now, he grabbed the book and flipped to the page he wanted.  
"This one," He pointed to the middle of the page. "Is 10-54. It means that there is livestock in the middle of the road."  
He nodded, letting the boy know he was listening.  
"And this one is 10-51. It's a request for a tow truck."  
"That's interesting."  
Salvage got up and sat next to him.  
"What about this one?" He pointed at the bottom of the page.  
"That is 10-55, it means that there's an intoxicated driver."  
Chase closed the book.  
"These new codes not only make communicating easier but they also cover a lot more situations."  
"Sounds useful."  
"It is, it really is!" He hugged the book to his chest.  
"Where did you get this book?"  
"Oh, uh..um...I-I..." He stammered.  
"Chase?"  
"I-I...maybe...sorta...Kinda s-stole it o-off of D-D-Deputy Barney's body."  
"You did what!? Wait! Barney's dead?"  
Salvage was shocked when Chase began laughing.  
"Why do you find this funny? You stole from a dead body!"  
Chase laughed for a while. When he finally managed to stop he said.  
"I was joking."  
"I'm sorry?"  
""Joking. Actually it was more acting, but you get the idea."  
"Alright, so tell me where you really got the book."  
"I got it from Chief Burns' office. He said I could borrow it for as long as I wanted."  
"That was nice of him."  
"Yes, it was."  
Downstairs, a door slammed open, startling Salvage.  
"Chase, time to go!" Blades shouted.  
"Coming!" Chase called back to him.  
"Before you leave would you please tell me where you learned such good acting skills?"  
Chase slipped his shoes on before answering.  
"I learned from the best."  
"Who?"  
"Blades."  
Chase stood and headed for downstairs.  
Salvage sighed and shook his head.  
"You spend way too much time around him." 


End file.
